


Nowhere fast

by nikita834



Series: Like I Would [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Hand Jobs, Harry is 14, Loss of Virginity, Louis is 22, M/M, Niall is 14, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikita834/pseuds/nikita834
Summary: “Hi Harry! Can I sit here?”Harry looked up to the boy who was speaking to him. He saw a messy blonde hair and a wide smile. He had seen the boy around the school and he knew he was new since everyone talked about him. He had moved to LA from Ireland just before the school year started. Even if Harry knew all this he couldn’t remember the boy’s name.“Umm.. sure,” Harry answered and moved his books a little so the boy could have room next to him.What happens when Harry gets a new friend while Zayn is on world tour and Louis is trying to get Harry to learn new ways to deal with stress.





	1. Chasing cloud nine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with the series. Thank you all for your comments on Counting stars. They made me want to continue this story. And thank you yui7sakuranie for the idea for this :)
> 
> Then the normal warnings:  
> I do NOT think it is right or anyway justified to have sex with a minor. It is always a crime. Always.  
> This is a work of fiction. This never happened in real life.  
> I added tags to tell you what this story is about. You clicked it. Read with caution.

“Hi Harry! Can I sit here?”

Harry looked up to the boy who was speaking to him. He saw a messy blonde hair and a wide smile. He had seen the boy around the school and he knew he was new since everyone talked about him. He had moved to LA from Ireland just before the school year started. Even if Harry knew all this he couldn’t remember the boy’s name.

“Umm.. sure,” Harry answered and moved his books a little so the boy could have room next to him. 

They were in the library. Louis had sent Harry there to study because he wouldn’t stop bothering Louis. Exams were getting closer and Harry got extra needy during that time. He needed the stress to be fucked out of him. But this time, Louis had denied him that. He had said that Harry should learn how to deal with stress without sex. Harry didn’t agree with him at all and they had had a huge fight over it. 

Harry was 14 years old now and his teenager temperament was starting to shine through the polite little boy behaviour. It didn’t help that Zayn was away most part of the year on tour. He had started a world tour that would last two years. Liam was traveling with him but Harry had stayed in LA with Louis because Zayn still refused Harry to be on the road with him. He thought it was best for his son to have normal routine. Or as normal as it could be for the son of a superstar. Not to mention Harry’s special needs that Louis gladly still satisfied. Or had satisfied until he had talked yet another doctor about Harry’s condition. The doctor had raised a question of how Harry dealt with stress and how he should learn other ways. And that had lead to a point where Louis hadn’t fucked Harry in almost a week and the boy was losing his mind.

So maybe you couldn’t blame him for not remembering the new kid’s name. 

“I’m Niall,” the boy suddenly said and offered his hand to Harry. Harry looked up again after falling into his thoughts. He really really wanted to have sex today with Louis and he was thinking of ways to get what he wanted. He knew Louis’ weak spots and he wasn’t shy to use them since week without sex was way too long if you asked Harry. They could continue their argument afterwards, now he just wanted to feel Louis inside him.

Niall’s voice startled Harry a bit but he finally got his hand to move and shook Niall’s hand. “I’m Harry.”

Niall giggled, “I know. I just said your name literally few seconds ago.”

Harry blushed when he remembered Niall greeting him with his name when he asked if the seat next to him was taken. “Oh, you did, didn’t you. I’m sorry, my mind is all over the place. The exams are stressing me,” Harry explained. Niall didn’t need to know what he was really thinking of.

“I feel you. I don’t think I can study enough to actually pass the maths exam.”

“Do you need help with it? I’m just studying for the exam and we could study together if you want?” Harry offered.

“Really? That would save my life!” Niall answered eagerly. Harry suddenly remembered that they had maths together. He had seen the boy struggle with assignments that had been really easy for Harry.

“I don’t mind. It will be useful for me to go over it with you. It might help me to actually concentrate on this shit,” Harry sighed. “I hate exam season.”

“Who doesn’t,” Niall agreed. The boys ended up studying for almost four hours. They noticed that their way to study were very similar which made studying together that much easier. And Niall was a lot of fun. Harry didn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed studying this much.

When Louis texted Harry that he was picking him up, Harry started to gather his books. “We should do this again. You are really fun to study with,” Harry said while packing his back bag. 

Niall looked at him with bright smile on his face, blushing a little. “You were the one making it fun. Thanks for helping me. You might have just saved me from failing the class.”

Harry smiled at the boy. “Hey, give me your number so we can call or text to arrange a new study session. I mean if you want to?”

“Hell yes, I want to!” Niall yelled and then blushed even deeper read. “I mean, that would be lovely. Here’s my phone, just put your number in and I’ll call you so you can have mine.”

Harry laughed at Niall’s enthusiasm but took the phone and put his number in. “If you could not give my number to anyone else, that would be great. I really hate changing it,” Harry had to ask. It had happened before. Someone befriending Harry just to get a connection to Zayn. Harry hated when it happened but Niall seemed different.

“Of course not! I wouldn’t dream of it” Niall assured him and then mumbled almost like forgetting Harry was still there “I can’t believe I got your number.”

Harry smiled with his dimples popping out, “Well, I have yours too. So use it wisely. And let’s see around! Bye Niall!” Harry waved as he walked to Louis’ car. He watched Niall wave back as he stepped in.

Louis looked at his happy face and smiled. “Well, someone looks happy. I guess studying went well?”

“Yeah, it did. I made a new friend and he made studying maths fun. We changed numbers so we can study together again some time.”

Louis looked back at the irish lad sitting on the table and watching Harry with a smile. A sudden rush of jealousy going through him. “Looks like he’s very fond of you.”

That surprised Harry a bit. He hadn’t even thought about that while talking with Niall. But he knew Louis got really jealous when others showed interest in him and afterwards he would usually fuck Harry really good. Harry still didn’t quite understand why Louis was jealous. He wasn’t fucking anyone else and they definitely weren’t dating even if they had admitted they did have a crush on each other. But after a week without an orgasm from Louis made Harry really desperate.

“Maybe he is, I mean he’s really nice,” Harry said with a mischievous smile. He saw Louis’ knuckles turning white from gripping on the steering wheel so hard. Harry smiled even wider, he had definitely found a way to Louis’ pants that night. Harry decided to feed the jealousy a bit more, “He is kinda cute too. Maybe I should call him now and ask him to hang out tonight. I bet he would come.”

“No!” Louis almost yelled. Harry looked at him with faked innosense, “Why not?”

“Because, you are busy tonight,” Louis said but didn’t explain any further.

Harry couldn’t hide his smile. The plan had worked. He could feel himself growing in his pants. “Okay, if you say so,” he answered to Louis and sneaked a hand to cup Louis through his trousers. 

Louis groaned, “Please, don’t do that so we don’t crash.”

“Well, if you had fucked me this morning like I asked, you wouldn’t react like this to me only cupping your dick. But no, you were all ‘You need to find other ways to deal with stress’ and pushed me out of the door” Harry imitated Louis’ voice. He was suddenly very pissed off again.

“Harry, let’s not start fighting again. I know this is hard for you but you need to know this is all for your own good.”

“Hmph, maybe I should just call Niall and ask if he could fuck me.” Harry huffed annoyed.

Louis stayed quiet after that but Harry could see he was angry. Harry hated arguing with Louis and usually they would settle everything in just few days but this time it was so different. Harry suddenly started fearing that maybe Louis was leaving him and that’s why he was acting so distant. They drove home in silence while all the scary scenarios of Louis leaving going through Harry’s mind. He didn’t want Louis to go, he loved him too much. He needed Louis like air.

When they finally arrived at the house and drove into the garage, Louis got out of the car and walked to Harry. He opened the door and pulled him out.

“Louis, what..?” Harry started asking but Louis shut him up by kissing him. It had been a week since the last kiss too but Louis was kissing him now. Harry draped his hands on Louis’ neck and jumped. Louis catched him, like he always did, putting his hands under Harry’s butt and holding him tight. 

“I need to fuck you, now,” Louis mumbled while kissing Harry’s neck. “Yes, please!” Harry moaned while giving Louis more room to work with.

Louis put him on the ground and bent over the car. He stripped Harry from his jeans and spread his cheeks open. “Look at that perfect little hole, waiting to be filled,” Louis said and pushed a slick finger in him. Harry didn’t know where Louis had gotten the lube, maybe he had planned this all along. But honestly, he didn’t mind, instead he started begging for more. He needed Louis in him preferably yesterday. “More, Louis, I need more. Please fuck me, please.” He didn’t care how needy he sounded, he just needed Louis.

Louis finally thought Harry was open enough and roughly pushed in. He grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled his head up while pounding into the younger boy’s arse. “This is what you needed, huh? This is what you’ve been whining about all week? Me fucking your brains out?”

“Yes, Louis, yes!!”

Louis kept thrusting harder and harder into Harry’s tight heat. Harry felt like he was going to faint. It all felt so good. His cock was leaking constantly and the heat in his belly was growing. “Louis, I’m coming soon,” he warned the man fucking him.

“Oh, no you are not. You will not come until I say you can,” Louis commanded. Harry whined loudly but started to concentrate on not coming. He knew he had to do what Louis told him. He couldn’t let down him.

“Fuck you feel so good. I love this little arse of yours, taking me so well” Louis kept praising him while hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust.

“Please, Louis. Can I come? I need to come.” Harry kept whining while searching on Louis’ hand. He needed to be hold.

Louis suddenly pulled out and turned Harry around. He lifted Harry on the hood of the car and pushed himself in again. He continued to fuck Harry but slower and gentler now than he had before. 

“I love you baby. I need to see your face when you come. I love that face so much,” Louis said while he wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and started to stroke him on the same rhythm as he fucked him. “You can come now,” Louis whispered and instantly Harry gave in, he came hard all over Louis. 

That moment Louis came too, shooting deep in Harry filling him up. Coming down from his high, Harry hugged Louis tight. “Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you too, little one. Let me carry you inside and let’s take a bath together.” Louis carried Harry in straight to their shared bathroom. Louis still had a room of his own but he rarely slept there anymore. Usually they shared Harry’s room and bed. 

Louis kept peppering his face with little kisses while petting his hair. Harry felt so safe and loved in Louis’ care. Louis washed him and they laid in the bath for a long time. After they got up, Louis dried Harry and carried him to the bed.

“Can I make love to you?” Louis asked suddenly. It felt little weird for Harry. Usually they talked about fucking but he didn’t mind. He was willing to take whatever Louis wanted to give him.

That night Louis fucked him slow and intense. It felt so good to Harry that it made him cry. Everything was just so good. Louis made him come multiple times while being close and fucking him deeper than he ever had before.

When they were both coming down from their orgasms, Harry was laying on top of Louis, slowly falling asleep. The last thing he heard was Louis whispering softly, “I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone.” Those words made butterflies fluffer in Harry’s tummy while he fell in deep sleep before answering.


	2. Dive with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall asks Harry out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long with this chapter. It's been a crazy month for me. I'm trying to find more time to write!

During the next couple of weeks Harry and Niall grew closer. They studied together almost daily and after the exams they continued to hang out. Harry felt like he had finally found a friend who liked him for him and not because who was his dad. Even if Harry had always went to private school where the students had famous parents, most of them just wanted to be able to say “yeah, I’m friends with Harry. You know, Zayn’s son.” because in their eyes it gave them power. 

Harry had always been very polite and he had lot of friends but only very few close friends. Harry always thought it was his part, not having friends he could trust. But that didn’t matter cause he had his dad and Louis. Louis would always be his most important friend, he had been for the last couple of years. But at the same time Harry missed having a friend of his own age. And that’s where Niall came into the picture. 

Niall was bubbly, very friendly to everyone, polite and smart. And he was cute. Harry liked teasing him, causing him to blush bright red every time. Harry liked watching Niall do his thing, making others laugh, being the centre of attention. But always, always making sure he had Harry’s attention, making Harry laugh the loudest. During the weeks of them being friends Harry slowly started to think that maybe Louis had been right. Maybe Niall did have a little crush on him. And to be honest, Harry didn’t mind at all. It felt nice to have someone looking at him the way Niall did. So innocent and affectionate. 

Harry knew he was special, he knew more about sex than he should at the age of 14. And he knew about love, and lust. He had never experienced innocent crush, the ones you have when you are a virgin and being in love means holding hands and kissing, maybe even dry-humping. Sure, many of his classmates had already had experiences with blow jobs and hand jobs but none of them were as experienced as Harry. And that’s why it felt nice for Harry to have someone show that innocent kind of affection towards him, it made him feel like he belonged and wasn’t so different.

“Harry, would you like to go to the movies with me?” Niall asked one day. They usually hang out in school, or library, never in their homes and they had never been to the movies together or anything. Harry could see Niall was nervous, like he wasn’t saying everything he wanted.

“Sure, that’d be fun,” Harry smiled and tried to get Niall to calm down. The boy smiled wide, then he looked down and asked “Umm.. would you mind if it was like a date?”

“Oh,” Harry’s mouth dropped. Niall was looking at him with big scared eyes. “You don’t want to?” he asked.

“No, it’s not that,” Harry assured. “It was just a surprise. But that would be lovely. Sure, I’d like to go out with you. On a date,” Harry finally said. Niall squealed and hugged Harry tight. “It’ll be the best date you have ever had.”

“Well, you don’t have much to make up to since this is the first date I’ll ever have.” Harry laughed. He didn’t feel bad that he hadn’t been on a date yet, he was only 14. And he had been out with Louis many times that had felt like dates. But he had never been on an actual date. 

“I’ll be your first?!” Niall asked scandalous. 

“I mean, yes. I have never met someone who has had the balls to ask me out. We are not that old, Niall,” Harry joked.

“It will be an honour, still. You are going to have so much fun. Will Friday work for you?”

“Sure. Friday is fine. Text me the details and I ask Louis to drive me.”

When they parted ways that day, Niall was bouncing while waiting his ride home as Harry kept giggling because Niall was being ridiculous. 

When Harry got in to the car, Louis asked, “You seem extra happy today. Did something good happen?”

Suddenly it hit Harry that maybe he should have asked Louis or Zayn if it was okay to go out with Niall. Would it be okay for him to be seen and how would Louis react.

“Umm.. Niall asked me out. On a date. And I said yes?” Harry said carefully and it came out like a question.

“He finally did it then,” Louis commented. 

“You are not mad?”

“No, why would I be mad? I’m happy for you. Niall seems like a sweet kid, I’m sure you two will have fun on your date,” Louis said. But he couldn’t help the stinging feel of jealousy growing inside him. He knew this day was coming, he just didn’t know it would be so soon.

“Good, I was little nervous of what you might think since you don’t like me being with others.”

“Harry, no! Of course I love having sex with you, but I would never in million years forbid you going out with someone you like. You are young, you should date. Dating can be fun. Just remember to be careful.” Louis felt horrible. Of course Harry could see his jealousy. Harry was a smart kid. Louis would have to hide his feelings a lot better. 

“Okay. I’m glad you are okay with me going out with Niall. It’s not like I’m gonna have sex with him on the first date. He’s a virgin, for fucks sake.” Harry huffed. “I think I will call dad this evening. I want to tell him myself.”

“That would be good. Zayn loves to hear how you are doing and I’m sure he will be thrilled to hear of your upcoming date.” Louis tried, but Harry seemed to be annoyed with him.

That night Harry skyped with Zayn. He was currently in France but he would be soon traveling to Japan. Louis let them have some privacy after making sure the connection worked. While he walked away from the study he heard Harry say: “I got a date on Friday but Louis is being jealous dickhead.”

Louis huffed, that boy was going to be the end of him. He knew Zayn would want to talk to him about this all now. Luckily Zayn knew how Louis felt about Harry, they had talked about it many times. Zayn had always said that if it got too much for Louis, he was always free to return home to London. But Louis wasn’t ready to leave. He wanted to see Harry grow up, he needed to know where Harry would end up. And mostly with who.

Louis was doing some chores when Harry walked up to him. “Daddy wants to speak with you. Sounds like someone is in trouble,” he smirked and patted Louis on the bum. Harry loved Louis’ bum and was always touching it, even when he was annoyed with Louis.

“I’ll go. Don’t want to keep him waiting. Go finish your homework while I’m talking with your dad.”

Harry walked grumpily to his room and shut the door with a loud bang. “Teenagers,” Louis just muttered and went to talk with Zayn.

“Hi Zayn. How’s France and most importantly how’s Liam?” Louis asked hoping it would distract Zayn from the issue he had. 

“Liam is awesome, and France is as beautiful as ever. But I heard that you are having some jealousy issues. Want to tell me about them?” Zayn asked.

“No, I’d rather not but I know I need to. I’m jealous of 14-year-old boy! I hate it but I cannot control it!” Louis cried and buried his face into his hands. 

“You do know Harry really likes you. And you are the one who he sleeps with. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“I know that. But it doesn’t take away the fact that Harry does have some kind of crush on Niall. I don’t know, I just got so used to being only one fucking Harry. Now that he might explore things with Niall, it just feels weird.”

“You know it is Harry’s decision who he fucks or who he dates. As much as I wish it would be you, he is free to make his own decisions. And if that gets too hard for you, you need to tell me immediately so I can travel there or have him travel to me so you can go home.”

“I know Zayn. I’m sorry. It’s just hard sometimes since I care about him so much. And I know he is free to do what he wants as long as he is safe. And Niall is one of the good ones. If Harry ends up wanting to be with him, we all should be happy. But I will let you know if this all gets too difficult for me.”

“Good. Now, how is everything back home?”

They talked for a while about Harry’s school, Louis’ upcoming vacation and generally what was going on in the LA. Once a year Louis took a month long holiday where he visited his family back home. Usually he went there whenever Zayn was home but this year his mother had asked him to come home for December and he had agreed. Harry would be staying home with Sandra, Zayn’s personal assistant, until Zayn would have a christmas break from his tour. Louis was actually glad the holiday was approaching. Usually he was little worried how Harry would take it but this year it felt like Louis really needed the break.

When the call was over, Louis walked back to kitchen to finish his chores. Harry was there sitting on the countertop while popping grapes into his mouth. 

“So, how was the lecture? Did he yell?” Harry asked with smug grin on his face. 

“No actually,” Louis answered. “We talked like grown ups do and then we talked about my upcoming vacation. You’ll be staying with Sandra for few weeks before Zayn is able to fly home.”

Harry’s face fell. “You are leaving me alone?”

“Harry, baby,” Louis started and walked to Harry. The boy spread his legs so Louis could stand between them. Louis put his hands on Harry’s hips and pulled him closer. “You know I take a vacation every year. This year mum asked me to come home for December so I’m doing that. Don’t look so sad,” he continued and started kissing Harry’s neck. “We have a month before I’m leaving.”

“But I hate when you go. I miss you every time so much.” Harry whined while giving Louis more room to work with. He pulled Louis closer, feeling him growing hard. Harry was also on his way there.

“I’ll miss you too, but I miss my family also. You understand that, right?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. Will you fuck me now?”

Louis chuckled. He loved how Harry always wanted him, no matter what was going on or what they were talking about, Harry always wanted his cock. “Sure baby, let’s get you naked.”

Louis quickly got rid of Harry’s shirt and jeans. The boy had started going commando these days and Louis loved the easier access. He pulled his joggers off while Harry tried to get rid of his shirt. 

When they were finally naked, Louis growded Harry’s space and started to kiss him. “You feel so good, how can you feel so amazing every single time,” Louis babbled while his hands travelled on Harry’s body. He pulled them flush together so their cocks were rubbing deliciously together. The friction felt amazing and when Harry put his hands on their cocks and started to stroke, Louis felt like he would lose his mind. 

“God, your hands are growing bigger, they feel amazing,” Louis said while spurting precome. Harry giggled, “My cock is growing too, you know. Soon I’ll be able to fuck you like Daddy used to.”

Louis wailed, “Don’t tease me. I miss being filled to the brim. Your dick will feel so amazing, I’m sure. I won’t be able to walk for days afterwards.”

Harry sped up his strokes, always getting excited when Louis talked about him fucking him. He was so eager to try it but Louis wanted to wait. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Louis asked. “Yeah,” Harry breathed out, already on the verge of coming.

Louis pulled back, reluctantly pulling out of Harry’s grip. He laid Harry on his back on the countertop and got the lube out. He poured it on his fingers and pushed in finding Harry already little loose. “Have you been fucking yourself?”

“A little. I couldn’t wait for you end the call with Daddy so I entertained myself a bit.” Harry blushed. 

“Did you come?”

“No.”

“Good boy. Now, I’ll show you how you will fuck me one day.” Louis said and pushed his rock hard cock in Harry’s heat.

“You feel so good, Louis, please, please fuck me hard,” Harry screamed. Louis gave the boy what he wanted and started to pound relentlessly. 

That moment Preston, Harry’s bodyguard and driver, came to the kitchen. He usually lived in his own rooms but they had made plans of him eating with them. “Oh fuck,” he said when he saw the two fucking there on the kitchen counter. 

Both Louis and Harry’s startled a bit but then Harry said, “You are welcome to stay and watch.” Harry got off on being watched and since Sandra and Preston were the only ones beside Zayn and Louis who knew about Harry’s overactive sexdrive and how it was treated, there weren’t many people who Harry could have there watching him getting fucked. 

Preston had walked in on them few times before but usually he just walked away quietly. But it seemed that he was in the mood today because he just nodded and leaned against the wall. Slowly he started rubbing himself over his joggers. Harry could see he was hard.

“You can wank. We don’t mind, right Louis?” Harry said and looked at Louis.

Louis had slowed his moments a bit and now turned to look at Preston. “Sure, I don’t mind. As long as you know, you are only allowed to watch. No touching us.”

Preston nodded again. He had dreamed of this for a long time. These two always looked so good together. Him walking on them had given him material for wank bank to last years. Now being able to watch them on a permission felt so good. He pushed his joggers down so he could get his dick out and started stroking.

Louis looked back at Harry and saw how the boy was getting off on having an audience. “You look so beautiful. All open for me, taking my cock so well,” Louis said and started to fuck Harry again.

“Louis, oh god, harder, Louis, please, make me come.” Harry screamed.

Louis doubled his efforts, fucking Harry harder while holding onto his hips. He was sure there was going to be marks on the boy the next day. Harry’s cock was angry red and looked ready to burst. “Baby, look at me,” Louis commanded. Harry’s eyes were on him instantly. 

“Come.”

Harry squeezed around Louis’ length and came, causing Louis to come at the same time and collapsed on Harry. 

“Fucking hell, that is hot.” They heard Preston say while Louis kissed Harry gently on the mouth. They both let out a laugh. 

Finally Louis was able to look at Preston who was now cleaning himself. “Sorry for the lack of dinner. Hope you don’t mind. Let’s have dinner tomorrow?”

“No worries, this was good too. See you tomorrow,” Preston said and walked back to his rooms.

“You little minx. You knew he was coming over,” Louis teased Harry.

“Well, what can I do. You forgot and I wanted audience so,” Harry trailed off with a smirk. 

Louis pulled out and smacked Harry on the bum. “Let’s get cleaned up and see what we can make for dinner.” Harry smiled and hopped off the counter. Louis would have to ask to get it disinfected. 

\---

On Friday Harry was so nervous. It was his first date with Niall. They had agreed to meet at the movie theater and go for burgers afterwards. 

“Louis, do I look okay?” Harry asked for the tenth time that evening. 

“Sure, baby. You look fantastic.” Louis answered like he had nine times before that. “We should get going if you don’t want to be late.”

“But I’m so nervous. What if we don’t have anything to talk about?”

“Harry, love. You are friends with him, you talk everyday. Don’t worry. It’s going to be fine. You can talk about the movie if you don’t know what else to talk about.”

Harry nodded and finally put on his coat. They walked to the car and drove to the movies in silence. When they reached the parking lot they were half an hour early because the traffic had been easy.

“Louis, I don’t want to go. Come with me,” Harry pleaded suddenly. 

“Harry, what is going on?” Louis asked confused. “I thought you like Niall. If this doesn’t work, I’m sure you can go back to just being friends.”

“But I feel so itchy and I feel like I could combust.”

“Oh,” Louis said. Then he opened the door and walked over to Harry’s side.

“Go to the backseat,” Louis ordered. Harry got out and went to sit on the back. They had tinted windows in the back so no one could see inside. Louis went after Harry and with a swift move he opened Harry’s jeans, pulled his cock out and took him in his mouth. Harry instantly relaxed. Louis’ mouth was tight and wet around his dick and it felt heavenly. Harry started to buck his hips up and Louis let him. He sucked more intensely and swirled his tongue around Harry’s cock just the way the boy loved.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Harry warned Louis and it was game over for him. He came hard in Louis’ mouth. Louis sucked him dry, milking every last drop out of Harry. Then he pulled up and put Harry back into his jeans and patted him on the cock. 

“Are you more relaxed now?” Louis asked smugly.

Harry could only smile. He was feeling the high after such intense blow job. “Yes, I’m good. Thank you.”

“Have fun on your date!” Louis yelled when Harry finally got out of the car and started to walk to the spot where he was supposed to meet Niall. “I will. See you at ten!” Harry answered.

He felt a bit guilty of going on a date with Niall after having Louis suck his cock but what Niall didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. 

“Harry!” Niall yelled when he saw the other boy approaching. “You came.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Harry asked little confused. 

Niall just shrugged, “No reason,” and put his hand on Harry’s back and lead him inside. They bought the tickets and some candy and went to look for their places.

The movie was fun, it was some romantic comedy since Niall knew Harry liked those. Some time after the movie started, Niall slipped his hand in Harry’s and they sat like the for the rest of the movie. Harry kept smiling at how nervous Niall seemed to be. But to be honest, he had been as nervous but Louis’ blow job had done wonders for him.

When the movie was over the walked to the burger place near by, still holding hands and blushing every time they looked at each other.

It was easy being with Niall. He was so bubbly and made Harry laugh throughout the dinner. When the time was to end their date, Niall paid their foods and the boys went to wait for their rides outside.

“This was fun,” Harry said and slipped his hand in Niall’s. The blonde boy blushed hard. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Harry said and turned to look at Niall. 

Niall turned towards him and asked quietly, “I had fun too. Would you maybe want to do it again some time?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. 

Niall took a step forward and suddenly they were so close. Niall’s eyes kept looking at Harry, like looking for permission. Then he leaned forward a little and his lips brushed Harry’s. 

Harry took a sharp intake of breath and pulled back a little. Niall looked devastated. But Harry didn’t want that so he said, “Sorry, I wasn’t ready. You could.. umm.. try again if you want.”

Niall looked at him and then put his hand on Harry’s jaw and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss. The way a first kiss should be. When it was over both of them smiled wide. “Thank you, Harry,” Niall said.

“You can kiss me anytime. I liked it.” Harry admitted blushing. “I liked it too,” Niall said. 

When Niall’s mum and Louis got to the parking lot, the boys were still holding hands. They finally let go and hugged each other. 

“See you on Monday,” Harry said and waved to Niall.

“See you!”

When Harry got to the car, Louis asked, “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, he kissed me. And we agreed to go on a second date next week.”

“I told you you would have fun,” Louis said and smiled. He was happy that Harry was getting to experience normal teenage things.

That night Harry rode Louis’ cock like he had been in celibacy for the last two years. Louis made Harry come three times until he was too tired ride. Louis flipped them over and fucked him hard until he came too. They fell asleep without even showering, too tired to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Love you all, xxx


	3. Dip in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall take the next step in their relationship.

Few days after Louis had left to visit his family in the UK, Harry was still gloomy. He was missing Louis more than normal and nothing was making him feel better. Sandra left him by himself most of the time after being yelled at by him. She had tried to cheer him up in many ways, but nothing was working. Harry only felt little bit happier when he was with Niall. Honestly, he was just waiting for Zayn to come home and then the month to be over. 

“Harry, is everything okay?” Niall asked one day after school when they were waiting for their drivers. “I noticed that Louis isn’t picking you up anymore and you seem little off.”

Harry hadn’t told Niall that Louis was going away for his holiday because it wasn’t anyone’s business. But then again, he was dating Niall so maybe he should tell him these things. Harry had never dated anyone before, so he didn’t know what he was supposed to share and what not.

“Louis goes to see him family once a year for a month. He left few days ago and I miss him, that’s all.”

“Are you home alone?” Niall asked horrified.

“No, I’m with Sandra and Preston until dad comes home in two weeks. It’s not that bad, I like Sandra.”

“So umm… I could maybe come to visit you then?”

“Sure. I’d like that. You could have already when Louis was home, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. He just seems so protective of you. I’m kinda scared of him to be honest,” Niall admitted.

Harry just laughed, how right Niall was and didn’t even know it. “Yeah, he can be little protective but he’s very cool and relaxed when he trusts you. You should be more worried about Sandra. She’s the strict one.”

“Oh. Louis doesn’t trust me?”

“Well, he doesn’t know you. But when he comes back, I make sure he can get to know you more. But in the meantime, would you like come to my place tomorrow? We can have something to eat and play FIFA or something. Like a relaxed date, maybe?” Harry suggested. He missed having someone to cuddle with now that Louis was away. And he was dating Niall so maybe they could kiss and cuddle while watching a movie or something.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Tomorrow after school?” 

“Sounds great. See you tomorrow Niall,” Harry said, kissed Niall on the cheek and walked to Preston who was already waiting for him. Tomorrow would be fun.

\-----

Niall was nervous. He had never been at Harry’s home. He would see his home and his bedroom. That made him the most nervous. He really liked Harry, they had kissed few times on their dates, held hands few times. But not in school. Harry kissing his cheek yesterday was the most explicit thing they had done in front of their school mates. But that didn’t mean Niall didn’t want more, because he did. He woke up hard more mornings than not, always after dreaming of Harry. Can you blame him, he was 14-year-old virgin with a huge crush on a beautiful boy who seemed to be into him too? So yes, Niall definitely wanted move forward with Harry.

“So, this is my home,” Harry said when they walked into a huge house with beautiful garden. Niall didn’t know how to act. His parents were rich, and they had a big house, but it was nothing compared to the place Harry was living in. You could tell his father was one of the most successful singers of the decade. 

“Wow, your house is huge,” Niall said in awe.

“Thanks,” Harry said little awkwardly. He really didn’t like showing off. Maybe that’s why he never had friends over.

“Show me you room,” Niall suggested after noticing how quiet Harry had gotten. 

Harry took Niall’s hand in his and said, “This way. Sandra is making us dinner, but we can eat in my room, she said it was okay.”

They walked into Harry’s room and it was nothing like Niall had expected. It looked so normal. After seeing Harry’s house, Niall thought his room would be little over the top too, but he had been wrong. There were few band posters on walls, tv and PS4 and Xbox. He also had his own bathroom. Only thing that was different from his own room was Harry’s bed. It was so big, way bigger than Niall’s. It could easily fit three persons to sleep on it. 

“I like your room,” Niall said after looking around and taking it all in. 

“I like it too. Dad lets me do whatever I want with it, so this is how I like it. So, we could play something and when dinner is ready we could watch a movie?” Harry suggested.

“That sounds great,” Niall said.

They played few rounds of FIFA and after Sandra had asked them to get their food, they put on Netflix and chose some random romantic comedy and ate while watching it. When the food was gone, Harry put away their plates and cuddled close to Niall. “Is this okay?” he asked. “Yeah, I like having you near me,” Niall said little out of breath. He had dreamed having Harry this close. He put his arm around Harry and squeezed his hips a little. Harry made a content little noise and laid his head on Niall’s shoulder.

At some point Harry turned his head and started kissing Niall’s neck. He worked his way down to his collarbone and then back up again. “Is this still okay?” Harry asked with a quiet voice.

“Yeah,” Niall answered little out of breath. He felt himself growing hard in his jeans, but he hoped Harry didn’t notice.

Slowly Harry moved up and Niall found himself being kissed. Harry coaxed Niall to open his mouth and was letting out these delicious noises when their tongues danced together. “You like being kissed like this?” Harry asked when they had to take a break to breathe.

Niall nodded. He had dreamed about this so many times, but nothing had even come close to the real thing.

“How about if I move here. Is this okay still?” Harry asked as he straddled Niall. His bum was over Niall’s cock and he definitely must have felt how hard Niall was.

Niall blushed bright red and looked down. “Yeah,” he mumbled. 

Harry grinded down, his bum feeling incredible on Niall’s hard-on. “Oh god, you feel so good,” slipped out of Niall’s mouth and then Harry was kissing him again. He kept grinding his hips while kissing Niall deep and hard. Niall felt the familiar warmth growing in his stomach, he was so close. Then Harry did particularly hard movement and that was it for Niall. He shuddered through his orgasm while Harry slowed his movements. 

Niall felt so embarrassed. He had come so fast and Harry just sat there, still grinding. But then Harry guided his face up, so they could look at each other.

“That was beautiful, Niall. Did it feel good?”

“It did. But I’m sorry I came like that. I didn’t mean to. Just that, your hips, you moved them so well, you hit all the right spots. It just felt so good,” Niall knew he was babbling. He just felt so embarrassed.

“I wanted to make you come. Hope it was okay?”

“It was more than okay. But you wanted me to come? Why?”

“Because I’ve been dying to see your face when you come,” Harry admitted. He really was something else. Niall had never met someone like him. 

“Oh. In that case, how was my face?” Niall asked with a smirk.

“It was gorgeous,” Harry answered without hesitation, so Niall had to believe it.

“I have to ask. Was this your first with someone else than your hand?” Harry then asked.

“It was. I guess it wasn’t yours?”

“No, it wasn’t. Hope that doesn’t change anything between us?” Harry asked worried.

“It doesn’t. If it doesn’t bother you that I’m a virgin. Or I was a minute ago. Or am I still? When does it change?” Niall babbled again. It felt weird to know Harry had had sex with someone before. But Niall should have seen it coming. It was Harry after all. But in the end, it didn’t matter. He was here with Niall now, wanting to make Niall feel good so it was Niall’s win. 

“I think you are still a virgin. But it doesn’t bother me. Just remember that you can always say stop if I do something you don’t like, and I will stop. And I won’t get mad,” Harry said with a serious face. “Consent is huge deal for me, like it should be for everyone.”

“I remember that. So, maybe I could borrow boxers from you. These are getting kinda itchy suddenly.” Niall said little awkwardly.

Harry laughed, “Sure. I’ll give you a pair. Sorry for messing up yours,” he said with a wink.

Rest of the night was spent watching the end of the movie and cuddling. They shared few more kisses, but Harry didn’t try to make Niall come again. Niall didn’t know if he was disappointed or happy about it.

\---- 

The next day Niall and Harry had PE during the last classes. They both liked it and were having fun together. It was nice that those were their last classes of that day, so they were able to shower and then go home. That day their teacher wanted to talk with them about a possibility of them helping out with a project the school was doing for some younger kids. They would get extra credit out of it and get to do fun activities during school hours. Honestly, both were very happy to be chosen. 

When they got to the locker room, they noticed that they were the last ones there. All the other guys had already left. They took their clothes off and headed to the showers. Harry was washing his hair and Niall couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Harry was the most beautiful boy Niall had ever seen and seeing him like this made him even more desirable. When Harry started to scrub his body clean, the images of last night flooded to Niall’s head and he felt like he was in trance. How had this beautiful amazing boy made out with him and then made him come. He still couldn’t believe it.

“Niall… Is everything okay?”

Niall shook his head. Shit. Harry had noticed him staring. “Yeah, why?”

But Harry didn’t answer. Instead he finished what he was doing and then walked to Niall. “Just tell me to stop if you don’t like this,” Harry said to very confused Niall.

Then he was in Niall’s space, kissing him, while their cocks were rubbing against each other. Niall had grown hard while watching Harry wash himself and he hadn’t even noticed. But Harry had, assuming from the way he was now sliding his hand around their cocks and started to move it. 

Niall thought he was going to faint. “Oh, my god. Harry, oh god, Harry, Harry, Harry. Please don’t stop, please,” Niall kept begging. It all felt just so good. Harry’s hand was tight and feeling his cock against his own felt like heaven. Harry sped up his movements and soon Niall was shooting all over his tummy and Harry’s hand. Harry came soon after that and Niall watched him in awe. Harry was so beautiful when he came. He kissed him hard afterwards. 

“Thank you,” Niall mumbled. “You looked like you needed it,” Harry giggled.

Niall thought he was in love with this perfect boy. “That was the best hand job ever.”

Harry blushed. “Thanks.”

They finished their showers and dressed in silence.

“Would you like to have a sleepover this weekend?” Harry asked suddenly when they were walking out of school. “Sure! I’d love that,” Niall said enthusiastically. 

“Great. I’ll let Sandra know you will be staying with us,” Harry smiled. He looked like he had some kind of plan. Niall had no idea what it could be, but whatever it was, he was up for it.

\----

Harry was horny. It had been little over a week since Louis had left, and Harry hadn’t been fucked since. Sure, he had shared a hand job with Niall the other day and had skype sex with Louis once, but nothing was filling craving. He needed to get his cock sucked or maybe, just maybe he could talk Niall into having sex with him. Niall was up for anything he had suggested until then, so he could at least try.

When Friday night came Niall finally came to Harry’s. They had asked a permission for him to stay two nights, so they could plan their PE project. Sandra had made pizza for them and they were eating it in the living room while having all of their materials around them. The project was coming along nicely and both of them were very excited to be able to provide such fun day for younger kids.

When the pizza was gone, and they had put their project away, Harry took Niall’s hand and lead him to his bedroom. Sandra had left them for the night already to go sleep in her rooms and that’s why Harry wasn’t worried about interruptions. 

He pushed Niall on his bed and started to undress him slowly. “Would it be okay if I gave you a blowjob?” Harry asked.

Niall seemed little dazed not really knowing what was going on. “Umm... I never had one before, so I don’t know if I like it.”

“We could try, and you can say stop if you don’t want me to continue?”

“That works,” Niall said relieved. They both took their clothes off and Niall laid on his back in the middle of the bed. Harry sneakily got the lube ready next to him. He had a plan that he really wanted to try out and he hoped Niall would be up for it.

Harry kissed Niall and slowly started moving down on his body. He kept kissing Niall’s body while his hands wandered around getting to know the boy beneath him. Niall started breathing heavier the closer Harry got to his cock. He was fully hard already. Harry loved how responsive the boy was. Sure, Louis loved everything Harry did but there was a different kind of thrill in knowing he was Niall’s first in everything when it came to sex. He was always full of wonder no matter what Harry did to him.

Harry kissed his hips, biting a little just to leave a mark. He wanted Niall to remember this every time he saw the mark. Niall bucked his hips up.

“You need to stay still, love. Just relax, let me do the work,” Harry whispered.

“Everything you do just feels so damn good. Like god, Harry, and you haven’t even done anything to my dick,” Niall blushed.

Harry chose that moment to give his cock a broad lick.

“Fucking hell,” Niall screamed.

“Good or bad hell?” Harry had to ask.

“Good, soooo good. Please don’t stop.”

Harry smiled and dived back in. Niall was so much smaller than Zayn or Louis that he had no problem deepthroating him. Once Niall was buried in his mouth fully he sucked hard.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Harry I’m gonna come soon,” Niall said desperately.

Harry popped off instantly. “Not yet. I’m gonna do something and remember, you can always tell me to stop.”

When Niall nodded, Harry pushed a lubed finger in his ass while he deepthroated him again. Niall didn’t know what he should do. The feeling of hitting Harry’s throat completely overcame the feeling of something intruding his hole. When Harry started pumping his finger in and out, while still sucking him in earnest, Niall decided to just let Harry do what he wanted. It didn’t feel bad and he thought Harry knew what he was doing so he just went with it. 

Harry started to suck his balls when he pushed a second finger in Niall. “Umm, it feels little unpleasant,” Niall said carefully.

Harry instantly pulled his fingers out. “You don’t want to continue?”

“I don’t even know what we are doing!”

“I was thinking of fingering you until I found your prostate, so I could make you come that way?” Harry asked.

“Oh, I’ve heard of that. Okay, let’s continue,” Niall smiled. Harry smiled back at him and instantly pushed two fingers in. Niall arched his back, it felt so good all of a sudden. Harry had finally found the bundle of nerves and he started rubbing it mercilessly. He sucked Niall back into his mouth and sucked hard while his hand was working on Niall’s hole. 

Slowly he added a third finger and felt Niall loosen around his fingers. When he gave a particularly hard suck Niall gave him. His hole was squeezing Harry’s fingers while his whole body was spasming and he emptied himself in Harry’s mouth. “Oh, my god, how did that feel so good,” Niall asked all spaced out.

Harry popped of and pulled his fingers out. He got on his knees and started to jerk himself. “Can I see your hole, please?” he asked desperately. Niall took a hold of his legs and showed himself to Harry. He was still on cloud nine from his orgasm that he wasn’t even ashamed of showing himself to Harry like this.

Harry rubbed his cock on Niall’s hole and when he was about to come he pushed in just a little and let go with a shout. He came hard, messing Niall up completely.

“Holy, fucking shit, that felt so good,” Harry said and bent over to kiss Niall who instantly answered the kiss. 

“You want to take a shower?” Harry asked, and Niall nodded. After they had cleaned each other they laid on the bed while some movie was playing on the background.

“Was everything okay what I did earlier?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, little strange but really good. We can do everything again if you want to. But later, now I’m tired.” Niall answered with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, about that. How would you feel if I fucked you?”

“Umm… I guess we could try. I mean, it did feel good to have your fingers in me and the tip of your cock. So, I’m up for it.” Niall said after he had thought for a while.

“And we can always go back to blowjobs if you don’t like it. It’s just, you would be my first in that and I’d really like to share it with you. You felt so good to my cock.” Harry admitted.

Niall smiled wide, “We can try tomorrow if you want.”

“I’d really like that. But now rest, little bunny,” Harry said and kissed Niall one more time.

“Good night, Harry. I really loved today. Thank you.” And Niall was out like a light.

Harry hugged him, his arm resting on Niall’s bum while he was half laying on top of Harry. He was so excited about tomorrow.

The next morning Harry woke up to Niall rubbing his bum on Harry’s cock. He was little breathy already, so it seemed he had been doing it for quite some time. 

“Niall, what are you doing?” Harry asked confused.

“Do you think you could fuck me now?” Niall asked in return. “I woke up so hard this morning and it’s all I can think about. Last night felt so good that I just want to try.”

“Sure, but I’m gonna go slow so you can stop me if you need me to, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Harry took a pillow and put it under Niall’s hips, then he took out the lube and coated his fingers. He kissed Niall and stroked his cock few times. He was already hard as a rock from getting himself worked up even before Harry woke up. 

“Remember, just say stop and I will,” Harry said again and after Niall nodded, he pushed first finger in. Niall was still little loose from last night so soon he pushed another finger in.

“Oh god, it feels good. Way better than last night,” Niall moaned. Harry felt little bad for pushing Niall last night, but he had been so horny. And now Niall was ready to give everything to him. 

Harry worked Niall’s hole as he kept sucking his dick. Soon Niall was ready for third finger and Harry started to stretch him in earnest. “You feel so good, so tight,” Harry kept praising. He always felt good when Louis praised him, so he thought Niall might like it too. It seemed he had been right because Niall arched his back and moaned.

“We could try it now,” Niall said carefully after Harry had been stretching him for a good while. “I feel ready.”

“If you’re sure,” Harry said and pulled his fingers out. “Condom or not?”

“I don’t think I want one. I mean I’m clean and if you are too, then there’s no problem,” Niall said blushing.

“I’m clean. I got tested some time ago,” Harry said. But it seemed Niall didn’t like to be reminded that Harry had had sex with others before him so suddenly he closed his legs and turned on his side.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked and wrapped himself on Niall’s back. 

“I just forgot you had sex before me. I don’t like thinking of you with others.” Niall confessed.

“There really hasn’t been that many. You and I are dating now, you’re the only one I’m having sex now.” Harry assured him. And it was true. Louis was on the other side of the world and they weren’t having sex until he came back. 

Niall turned around and snuggled himself in Harry’s chest. “It just feels weird. What if I’m no good? I mean, I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“Oh, bunny. You don’t need to worry. You are perfect and everything we’ve been doing has been perfect. But if you don’t want this then we don’t have to do it.”

Niall thought for a while, enjoying skin on skin contact with Harry. “I want it.”

“Okay. Get on your hand and knees, it’ll feel better for you that way,” Harry said and kissed Niall one more time before guiding him on his knees. Then he spread his legs and got between them. He looked at Niall’s gaping hole and couldn’t believe he was about to fit himself in it. He lubed himself really well and started to guide himself in.

“Umm... it feels weird again,” Niall said.

“It will feel weird and it might hurt a little. Let me bottom out so you can get used to it. If it still feels weird, we can stop.”

“Okay.”

Harry slowly pushed in while rubbing Niall’s back. His hole felt like heaven around Harry’s cock, but he tried to go slow. He knew how unpleasant it could feel so he wanted this to feel as good as it could for Niall. When he finally bottomed out, he let out a long sigh. It all just felt so good.

After a while Niall finally said, “You can move now. It doesn't hurt anymore.”

When Harry got the permission, he started moving carefully. Pulling out and pushing back in. He got a hold of Niall’s cock which had gone totally soft during all of this. Harry needed to make Niall feel good, so he wouldn’t have bad memories of this all. 

Harry started pumping Niall’s cock in the rhythm of his thrusts. Slowly but surely Niall got hard and when Harry hit his prostate Niall let out a loud moan. He didn’t know if he should be pushing into Harry’s hand or on his cock. It all just felt so good.

Harry started pounding faster in Niall while his hand worked on his cock and that was it for Niall. He came with a shout. Harry thrusted in handful of times came hard. Niall collapsed on the bed and Harry next to him. They kissed hungrily for a while until both needed to catch their breaths. 

“I finally get why men always scream so much when they are being fucked in porn. That shit feels so good,” Niall said with excited eyes.

“You know that is fake as fuck, right?” Harry asked him.

“Yeah, I know that, but they still seem to be enjoying it quite a bit.” 

“I mean, it does feel pretty great. Thank you for letting me be your first.”

“I liked it. And I’m glad it was you." Then after a while of them just smiling to each other, Niall confessed, "I think I’m falling for you, Harry.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. He liked Niall a lot, but he was not feeling as he was falling for him. But he had to say something back, he didn’t want to lose Niall.

“I like you a lot too, and it means the world to me that we are this close,” he said and kissed Niall. The blonde boy kissed him back and seemed to be happy with that answer.

After cuddling for a while, they took a shower and since it wasn’t even 9am yet, they decided to sleep for a little while longer. Niall seemed like he needed the rest after having Harry’s dick in him.

While Harry was holding Niall, listening him letting out little snores, he felt his eyes water. He was suddenly missing Louis more than he had during the last week. He wished he could have walked over to his room and cuddle him instead. But Niall was here, and he had said that he was falling for Harry. That had to mean something. He knew Louis was fucking him because he had made a deal with Zayn but also because he wanted Harry to be taken care of. Louis was always saying he loved Harry, but he didn’t know what kind of love that was. Was it like brotherly love or father-son kind of love or friendship love or was it romantic love. 

Harry knew he had been falling for Louis quite a while now even if he was only 14, he knew what love was. And suddenly he just knew he was in love with Louis. He just wished Louis would be coming home soon. Three more weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly suggest always using a condom with a new partner. Be safe kids!
> 
> Come talk to me, you can find me from tumblr [nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)


	4. I'll fuck you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally what you all have been waiting for. Threesome time! Enjoy

Louis had been visiting his family for the past month. It had been lovely. They had celebrated his birthday (he was now 23 and feeling very conscious about it). The Christmas had been full of laughter and hugs with many gifts. Little before New Year’s Louis had started to grow restless. He was missing Harry more and more every day. Sure, they talked on the phone daily and had their skype sessions, but it felt like he was missing a huge part of himself because that little minx wasn’t there to touch. 

Louis knew things had to change when he went back to LA. He needed to talk with Harry and with Zayn. He was too deep in this and it didn’t feel right to just keep fucking Harry and other times be his parent of sorts, when he was just so in love with the boy. 

Harry had told him that he was officially dating Niall now and they were having sex. Louis knew Harry was free to do what he liked and if he wanted Niall then Louis would have to accept it. But it also meant that Louis couldn’t live with Harry anymore. He couldn’t handle seeing Harry with Niall, acting the way he wanted to act with Harry, holding hands, kissing just because of kissing, taking silly selfies, all that stuff that couples do. He wanted Harry to be his boyfriend.

Louis was nervous when he was on the plane back to LA. His mom had kept asking about what he did for living with Zayn and he couldn’t give her a proper answer. He kept it mostly vague with answers like “I take care of Harry when Zayn’s on tour” and “I’m Zayn’s personal assistant.”

He was sure his mom was suspecting something with the whole situation but as long as Louis seemed happy and he had a nice place to live, she didn’t ask more. And Louis was really grateful for that. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep all of this from her. He loved her and had always told everything about his life to her. But this was something he couldn’t tell.

On January 3rd Louis arrived back at the mansion. He knew Zayn was home, but Liam wasn’t there since he was visiting his family before Zayn’s tour continued. He also knew Harry would be home, since the boy had been texting him the minute his plane landed. 

Louis thanked Preston for picking him up and walked to the front door. But before he could open it, Harry slammed the door open and jumped into Louis arms. “I missed you, I missed you, I missed you,” Harry kept repeating while kissing Louis’ face and hugging him tight. Louis dropped his bags and took a better hold of Harry. “Missed you too, little one.”

Zayn walked to the door and smiled at the scene. He knew how miserable Harry had been since Louis was gone and it seemed Louis had felt the same. “Welcome home, Louis.” Zayn greeted him but only getting a quick wave from the younger man as Harry kept kissing him. 

When Zayn heard Harry whisper, not so quietly, “Please fuck me, I need your big dick in me. I stretched myself for you already,” to Louis, Zayn decided it was better to get Louis’ luggage’s and close the front door. 

Louis groaned loudly to Harry’s revelation and dropped the boy on the ground. Roughly he pulled his pants down as he stripped himself at the same time. Harry had opened a pack of lube and was already slicking Louis at the same time. Then Louis turned him around and bent him over the table they had in the hall. He opened Harry cheeks only to find his hole gaping wide open. 

“I missed you so much,” Louis said as he pushed two fingers inside just to be sure Harry was ready. “I’m ready, please Louis please,” Harry assured him and that was only what Louis needed to push inside carefully.

“Holy hell, you feel good. So tight and hot.” Louis praised Harry while giving him time to adjust to the stretch since it had been over a month of the last time. “I’m ready, please fuck me good.” Harry said, and Louis started to fuck him, hitting Harry’s prostate with almost every thrust.

Zayn came back after dropping Louis’ things to his room and stopped to watch the couple. They moved in sync, just like they were made for each other. Zayn had never seen a couple enjoy each other more than Louis and Harry were enjoying now. Zayn knew he had amazing sex life with Liam but seeing this was just something more. Zayn knew how much Harry loved being watched so he stayed and enjoyed the show. He loved seeing Harry so happy and Louis still had the most beautiful ass he had ever seen. 

When Harry came with a shout, Louis following him straight after, Zayn said, “After your shower, come sit with me in the kitchen. I have dinner almost ready.” He got a mumbled ‘yes’ from Harry as he was already back in Louis arms, burying his face into the man’s neck while Louis started to walk towards his bedroom.

They showered fast, and Louis sucked Harry off a second time while fucking his hole with three fingers. “Such a good lad with nice little body,” Louis said when he dried Harry off and then himself. Harry was sex stupid at this point and just smiled and clang to Louis, not wanting to let go of him before he absolutely had to. 

They had a lovely meal together, all three of them, until Louis and Harry got too restless for being away from each other and went back to Louis’ bedroom for another round. It had been a month, so even Zayn couldn’t blame them. They both had been miserable without each other, so Zayn gladly gave them all the time they wanted to enjoy each other.

The next morning Louis woke up to Harry snuggling in his arms. He looked at the boy and wondered how he looked older than he had when Louis left. Even his hair was longer. He had missed Harry so much and even now having him in his arms felt like he wasn’t close enough. He needed to be closer, always closer. 

Louis gave Harry little kisses all over his face, carefully trying to wake the boy up. “Not yet. 5 more minutes, please,” Harry mumbled while burrowing himself deeper in Louis’ neck. Louis slowly turned Harry around, pushed his already hard cock between his cheeks and started to stroke Harry’s dick. “Guess you don’t want this then,” he said while kissing Harry’s neck and biting into the place just under his ear that Harry loved. 

Harry started to slowly make tiny little sounds, that told Louis he was enjoying himself. “You want more, love?” Louis asked. “Ah, yeah,” Harry got out as he started to move his bum on Louis’ cock.

Louis grabbed the lube, slicked himself up, scissor Harry’s hole few times just to make sure it didn’t hurt and slowly pushed in. Harry huffed out a breath, “Louis, you fill me up so good, love the way you always make me feel so full.”

Louis started to move slowly, making tiny moves. It was more grinding than anything else. His cock was rubbing on Harry’s prostate and his cock was leaking all over Louis’ hand. Louis let go of Harry’s cock and started to rub his nipples instead. He wanted Harry to come just on his cock and nothing else. 

“Ah, ah, ah, more. I need more,” Harry said when he was starting to get close. His hole was clenching around Louis’ length continuously. Louis bit the mark he had left earlier and that gave Harry the last push he needed. He shot all over his own chest as Louis shoot deep inside him, holding Harry close to him as they both shuddered from their orgasms. 

“I love you so much,” Louis whispered. He needed to say it. He needed Harry to know.

“I love you too, and I missed you more than ever,” he heard Harry answer. 

They slowly drifted off and slept just like that, Louis inside Harry, until Zayn came to wake them up. Niall was coming to visit in few hours. 

Niall had asked if he could spend few nights with Harry before they had to go back to school. Harry hadn’t realised it would be just when Louis was back, so he had agreed. Later he didn’t have heart to tell his boyfriend (yes, they were official now) that he wanted to have private time with his babysitter, so he could fuck him good. 

Louis knew this meant that he would have to keep his hands away from Harry and that would be hard. Usually they were able to be free in their own home but hopefully they could manage.

Louis was talking with Zayn in his office when he heard the doorbell ring and Harry opening it. He heard soft voices until they faded away. He knew the boys had gone to Harry’s room.

Zayn watched him closely. “Louis, is everything okay?” he asked.

“Oh, I must have drifted off. That damn jet lag. What were you saying?” Louis said quickly.

“Forget what we were talking about. What is going on? Is everything okay back home?”

“Everything is fine. My family is fine,” Louis mumbled.

“Then what is it? You haven’t been yourself since you came back. Are you having doubts about our agreement?” Zayn asked. He had learned to know Louis quite well during last few years. Sometimes Louis felt like Zayn knew him better than his own family did. And he knew he should say what was on his mind.

“I’m in love with Harry.”

“Well, I knew that already. But what has changed?”

“When I was gone, and he started to fuck Niall, it felt like he was cheating on me. And before you say anything, I know he has every right to fuck whoever he wants. But to me, being with him means more than just taking care of his needs. I want to be the only one he fucks, or I want to be there when he fucks other people. I want to be with him for real.”

Zayn looked at him with sad eyes, “Have you talked to him about this?”

“No, I was going to see how this all felt when I came back and actually saw him with Niall. But even knowing they are together now, it hurts. More than I thought.”

“I know the situation is difficult, but you need to talk to Harry. You need to tell him where you stand in this. Have you thought about what you want to do if Harry decides to continue being with Niall?”

Louis thought for a while, “I think I will have to end our contract. I just cannot continue being his caretaker while I’m in love with him. I mean I’m not against of having threesomes, as you very well know, but I want to be with him for real. And I don’t want to torture myself like this anymore.”

“I’m sad to hear you are thinking of leaving, but I understand where you’re coming from. I suggest you talk with Harry, tell him everything you just told me and let him think about it for a while. When he knows how you feel and can make his own decision, only after that make up your own mind. Of course, you are free to leave whenever you feel like it. I’m not holding you here as a prisoner. Just give Harry a chance to tell you what he thinks about all of this. Okay?”

Louis had to agree. He needed to be honest with Harry, about everything.

\--

Back in Harry’s room, the boys were kissing on Harry’s bed. Niall was feeling so horny after being away from his boyfriend for few days. He really wanted to give Harry a blowjob. As Niall started to move downwards he noticed a mark on Harry’s neck.

“Harry what is that?” Niall asked as he poked the mark.

Harry’s hand flew to his neck. “Of, I burned myself with straightening iron.”

“Since when do you straighten your hair?” Niall asked, he didn’t quite believe Harry’s explanation since the older boy had once told him he hated straightening his hair and had decided to appreciate his curls for what they were.

“Just the other day,” Harry mumbled and went back to kissing Niall, so the other boy would forget the mark.

Niall finally gave up and lost himself in the kiss. He started to rub his hand on Harry’s cock but surprisingly he found it soft. “You don’t want to have sex?” Niall asked. 

“Umm... would you mind if we just cuddled? I’m feeling quite tired today.” Harry said carefully.

Niall couldn’t deny for feeling little disappointed. Until then Harry had always been up to it no matter when Niall asked. But there was nothing he could do. They watched the next episode of Stranger things instead, Niall laying half on top of Harry. Harry kept stroking his hair until Niall fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was dark out and he was alone. He got up to look for Harry. Niall thought he might find Harry from the kitchen since it was almost dinner time. Harry loved helping Sandra cook. 

But when he approached the kitchen he heard Harry whining while other voice was speaking calmly to him, “Harry baby, you know we cannot do it now. Niall will wake up soon. Later, I promise.”

“Okay, but you have to keep that promise. I need you, Louis,” Niall heard Harry say. 

Louis laughed, “I need you too, you know that. Now be a good boy and set the table.”

They conversation left Niall feeling confused. What did they need each other for? What couldn’t they do because of him? What the hell was going on?

Niall walked to the kitchen where Louis was making dinner and Harry was putting plates on the table as Louis had asked. “You’re awake!” Harry squealed and ran to Niall to give him a kiss. Niall answered the kiss but couldn’t help noticing the glare he got from Louis.

“Louis, this is Niall, my boyfriend. Niall, this is Louis,” Harry introduced them to each other. They shook hands and Louis gave Niall his most charming smile. “So nice to finally meet you. Harry here talks about you so much.”

Louis was even more beautiful in person than Niall could have imagined. Sure, he had seen him dropping Harry off, pics of him from the magazines and on Harry’s wall but nothing could compare the real vision that was Louis Tomlinson. Niall was speechless for a moment until he finally got out, “Nice to meet you too. Harry talks a lot about you too.”

Harry giggled while looking at Niall being all flustered in front of Louis. “Come on, let’s eat,” he finally saved Niall. 

Soon Zayn joined them, and they had a nice dinner and afterwards Harry and Niall cleaned the table while Zayn and Louis went to watch a movie in the living room. Niall watched them for a while and he had to ask: “Are they still fucking?”

Harry looked at him little confused, “Who?”

“Your dad and Louis?”

“No! Why would you ask that?” Harry asked all horrified.

“I mean, they look really comfortable around each other. I don’t get how Zayn still keeps him around and doesn’t even fuck him anymore. I mean, have you seen Louis?! He looks so hot, even while being in pj’s.” Niall whispered.

Harry looked little surprised. “You do know dad is dating Liam, right? They have been together for a long time already. And just because Louis looks hot, doesn’t mean dad would cheat on Liam with him.”

“I know, I’m sorry I even brought it up.” Niall said little ashamed. He knew Harry was right, but he still had hard time understanding what was going on in this house. “Does Louis date anyone?”

“No.” And that was it, that was only thing Niall got out of Harry. Harry soon changed the subject, but Niall still kept wondering. Something wasn’t adding up. Louis being only in his 20’s and not even dating anyone just because he was Harry’s babysitter. It all felt so weird.

That night Harry denied Niall’s moves again. He was feeling so horny, but he wanted to respect Harry’s wishes. He remembered Harry telling him how important consent was to him, so he gave up easily, thinking maybe Harry would be in the mood next day. 

It must have been few hours later after they had fallen asleep, when Niall woke up. He was alone again. Usually when he was staying over, Harry was almost glued to him during the night. Harry had said he hated sleeping alone and loved having Niall so close. Niall waited for a while, maybe Harry was just in the bathroom or getting a glass of water. 

But when almost half an hour had passed, and Harry still wasn’t back he decided to go look for him. Niall walked around the house, checked the living room, the kitchen, listened if any noises were coming out of Zayn’s room but everything was silent and empty. Lastly, he walked behind Louis’ door and heard a silent moan coming from the room. Then he heard Louis say, “Baby, you need to be quiet. We don’t want to wake up the others.”

So, Louis was at least fucking someone! Niall felt a huge smile spread on his face. He couldn’t wait to tell Harry about this. He had been so sure Louis wasn’t dating anyone and now Niall knew he was wrong. He smiled and started to go back to Harry’s room until he heard the moan again. It sounded so familiar.

“Louis, please. I need to come, please make me come.” 

Niall stood in front of the door and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That was Harry, he was sure of it. He hadn’t heard Harry beg before, usually Harry was in charge when they had sex, but that was definitely Harry’s voice. Niall didn’t know what he should do. Harry was having sex with Louis, his babysitter. Louis, who was almost 10 years older than Harry. And Harry, Niall’s boyfriend who had taken his virginity, was now there begging for Louis to let him come. 

Niall stood there for a moment. Then he decided he wanted to see just to be sure. Slowly he opened the door, just enough for him to see inside. The couple was on the bed. Harry was on his back and Louis was pounding into him harder than Harry had ever done to Niall.

“Louis, I love you, make me come, please. I need to come. Please.”

“Baby, look me in the eyes.” And as soon as Harry’s gaze was on Louis, he continued “Good boy, now come for me.” And just like that Harry shoot all over his belly, he didn’t even have a hand on his cock. Louis shuddered and came hard inside Harry. Niall couldn’t move. He just stood there and watched the couple to come down from their highs. 

Louis was so soft with Harry afterwards, stroking his hair whispering ‘I love you’ while Harry answered him every time. Louis pulled out, cleaned them up with baby wipes and pulled Harry against his chest. “Do you want to go back to your room?”

“No, I want to sleep with you. I sleep so much better with you than with anyone else.”

“Okay, you can stay here. But you need to go back before Niall wakes up. He cannot know you spent the night here.”

“I love you, Louis.”

“Love you too, baby.”

Niall closed the door slowly and walked back to Harry’s room. He didn’t know what to think. Harry and Louis seemed to be fucking on regular. And what hurt even more was the fact that Harry kept telling Louis how much he loved him. He hadn’t said it to Niall once. He had said he liked him but never used the word love, always like. Niall laid on the bed, but he couldn’t fall asleep. Too much had happened since he woke up an hour ago. Suddenly their whole relationship felt like a lie. Harry had used him when Louis was on vacation and now that he was back, Harry didn’t want him anymore. He felt hurt and sad.

Niall decided he needed to talk to Harry about all of this. In the morning. And so, Niall fell in restless sleep.

Next morning Harry tiptoed back to his room hoping Niall hadn’t woken up yet. They both had slept through the alarm Louis had set the night before. When Harry opened the door he almost screamed. Niall was sitting on the bed, looking angry as hell.

“Finally, you decide to come back from Louis’ room,” he huffed.

“What?” Harry asked. How did Niall know he had been with Louis? “I was just getting a glass of water,” he tried to play innocent.

“Cut the crap Harry. I know you were with Louis last night. I saw you two fucking.”

Harry looked at him with huge eyes before he broke down in tears. 

Niall surely didn’t expect that reaction, so he found himself walking to Harry and hugging him, trying to comfort the crying boy.

“Do you hate me now?” Harry stammered.

“I don’t exactly love you at the moment and I’m really pissed off, but I don’t think I hate you.”

Suddenly Harry looked up with fear in his eyes, “Are you going to tell your parents?”

Niall was little taken back, he hadn’t even thought about telling someone. “I haven’t decided yet. But you know it’s illegal, what you and he are doing.” Then he thought for a while, “He’s the one you had fucked before, isn’t he? And that’s why you didn’t want to talk about him fucking Zayn or anyone for that matter. I just wonder why me? Why did you start dating me when you already had him?”

“First of all, I really like you Niall. You are my first real boyfriend, you need to know that. But there’s a side of me you don’t know, almost no one knows. And you need to promise to not tell anyone what I’m about to tell you. Do you promise?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” Niall said little worried. He couldn’t even imagine what Harry was about to tell him. 

“You know that I’m adopted, right? When I was little I used to watch my foster parents fuck. I thought it was fascinating, so I talked my foster brother into fucking me. I loved it and we did it few times but then the parents caught us, and they sent me away because they said I was sick. Zayn found me and adopted me. He took me to all these doctors and finally they were able to diagnose me with overactive sex drive. I tried many different medications for it but they all made me really sick and not myself at all. So finally, Zayn decided to buy me bunch of dildos and teach me to fuck myself. Sometimes he helped when I was really desperate.”

As Harry told his history, Niall’s eyes widened more and more. He could have never even imagined anything like this of Harry’s background. Harry and Zayn had agreed that if he had to, he could tell this all to Niall, but leave out the part of adults fucking him, especially Zayn. They didn’t want Harry to get taken away from his dad.

“How did you go from fucking yourself with dildos to fucking Louis? I don’t get it.” Niall asked.

“Well, as I got older the dildos didn’t do the job for me anymore. I just felt this constant burn inside and nothing was making it go away. Dad used to have a lot of guys come and go, as you may have read in the papers. Once he had one that was kinda young and I thought he was hot, so I seduced him to fuck me after dad had gone to bed. Somehow, he agreed, and it felt amazing. It made me feel like a normal person again and afterwards I could think about other things than just sex. So, after that I had a talk with dad and we agreed that we should find someone who we could trust and who would care enough about me to help me.”

“You know how dad met Louis and after they had ended their relationship me and Louis had bonded enough for us to tell him about my situation. I don’t want to get into details how or why he decided to start taking care of me and my needs but that’s what he’s doing now. Being with him makes me feel hundred times better than being with anyone else, ever. He just knows all of me and being with him satisfies me better than anything,” Harry ended his story.

Niall looked at him closely and then stated, “It’s because you love him. You really love him, romantically. That’s why it’s so much better than with anyone else.”

Harry looked at him, but he couldn’t deny it. Niall was right, he loved Louis, so he just nodded.

“What does that mean for us?” Harry asked carefully.

“I mean, you are in love with him and not me. So, I don’t think we should be together anymore,” Niall said with a sad voice.

“But I do love you,” Harry hurried to say, “only just as a friend. And I really like you Niall. And I have loved fucking you. It’s been so so good. You have been amazing bottom.”

Niall blushed. “Thanks. It means a lot. I never thought I would enjoy it this much.”

“If you thought me fucking you was good, you should have Louis to fuck you. He feels amazing!” Harry said excited.

“You think he would fuck me?” Niall asked. He couldn’t deny he had been thinking about it for a long time already.

“You’d be up for it?”

“Yeah! He’s hot!”

Harry laughed, “I think we could talk him into it. I know he likes threesomes.” Then he continued, “You think you and I could still be friends? I don’t want to lose you Niall.”

“Of course, we can. But I don’t think I’ll be coming over for sleepovers anymore. I really like you Harry and I want you to be happy. Thank you for telling me about your condition. And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“So, do you think we could go to Louis’ room now? I’m so horny!” Niall asked after a while of just smiling to each other.

Harry let out a loud laugh, “Sure, horn dog.”

The boys walked hand in hand in Louis’ room just to find him sleeping. “I think we should wake him up with a blowjob, and if you prep yourself while we do that he could just slide in,” Harry said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Niall agreed.

They walked to Louis’ bed and took off their clothes, Louis was already naked after spending the night with Harry. Harry lifted the blanket off and got the lube ready. “I could prep you too if you want?” he asked Niall. Niall was suddenly feeling really nervous, so he nodded. “It might be good, he’s big!”

“He is, but it feels so good.”

They got on to bed and as Niall lowered himself on Louis’ cock and started to stroke it, Harry lifted his bum up in the air and licked his hole. “Holy, mother of god,” Niall sighed. He loved rimming. While Harry licked him and started to push his finger in, Niall took Louis’ cock into his mouth. Louis filled him completely and he couldn’t stop thinking how it would feel in his ass.

Louis started to move as Niall took him in more and sucked. “Feels so good,” Louis said and  
his hand found Niall’s hair. By this point Niall was so into getting his hole licked and waiting to be filled that he didn’t even remember they still would have to talk Louis into all of this. So, when Louis suddenly pulled back and covered himself with a sheet, Niall just started at him, mouth open.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Louis shouted.

“We were wondering if you could fuck Niall?” Harry said. Like it would explain everything. “What? No! Absolutely not! And Harry, let’s have a word, in the bathroom,” Louis said and pulled Harry with him as Niall stayed on his position.

“Harry what the fuck?” Louis asked

“He saw us fucking last night so I told him the truth, or the truth we have agreed for me to tell. I had to include you because he knows we fuck. We had a long talk and agreed to stay friends and he said he will not tell anyone. And I trust him. But he’s been daydreaming about you and we agreed to maybe get you to fuck him. Just once! I promise. But you know how much I love threesomes and I know you do too” Harry took the best puppy eyes look and pleaded, “Please, will you fuck my ex while I make him suck me? You can punish me later if that makes you happy...”

“Harry, oh fuck.” Louis huffed. “What a mess. But if this is what it takes for him to not tell about us then okay, I can fuck him.”

“Yay! I knew you thought he was cute.”

“But this is the last time you ever do anything like this. Next time, talk with me first.”

“Yes, I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As they walked out of the bathroom, they found Niall on the bed, opening himself. Harry’s cock took an interest and he saw Louis’ perking up too. They got on the bed and Louis took the lead. “So, Harry told me you want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah, I think you are hot and your dick is so big.” Niall said blushing.

“You need to promise me, you will not tell anyone, not a living soul what happens now or in this house at all. You promise me?” Louis asked.

“Yes. You can trust me,” Niall assured Louis. 

“Okay, so on your hands and knees. I think you need to suck me a little bit before you have earned this,” Louis said and took a hold of his cock. “Harry, just make sure he’s open enough. I don’t want to hurt him.”

Harry nodded and dived back into stretching Niall and licking him as Niall took Louis’ cock into his mouth and sucked hard. Soon the room was filled with moans and slick sounds of cocks being rubbed and sucked. 

“Louis, can I fuck him, just a little before you do? I really want to,” Harry asked.

“Sure, he’s us to use. Aren’t you sweet boy?” Louis asked Niall as he felt his own cock through Niall’s cheek. The boy nodded eagerly and moaned around Louis’ cock as Harry filled him.

“He’s so tight. Fuck!” Harry groaned as he pushed in. Louis looked at him proudly, he was being careful but still knew what he did, and it was clear that Niall was enjoying it too. As he admired Harry fucking Niall he noticed himself growing closer and closer of coming so he pulled out. “I think we should switch. Niall is doing so good, I almost came,” Louis said as he gave a soft smile to Niall and then flipped him over.

Niall was on his back and Louis positioned him so that his head was on the edge of the bed. That way Harry could dip his cock in his mouth while Louis fucked the life out of him and they could also kiss. Louis needed to have some kind of contact with Harry. Harry got what Louis wanted as soon as he saw how Niall was, since they had done it with Zayn before.

He got off the bed as Louis started to push in. He was slow and kept asking Niall if it hurt too much. They could see Niall was in pain, so Harry kept stroking his body and kissing him while telling how well he was taking such a big cock. 

After a while Louis felt Niall to loosen up and the boy finally got a smile on his face. “Fuck, you are big. But it feels good now, maybe just be gentle?”

“Of course. I don’t want to hurt you. You feel so good,” Louis said as he started to move. After a while Niall told him it was okay to move faster, and he was eager to get Harry’s cock into his mouth. 

“Such a good little bunny,” Harry praised as he fucked Niall’s mouth while Louis started to really pound into him. “Kiss me,” Harry said to Louis and as they kissed Louis started to come. He took a hold of Niall’s cock and stroked few times making the boy come too. Harry pulled out and made himself come on Niall’s face, his come painting Niall’s cheeks and eyelashes. 

They all fell on the bed, out of breath but satisfied.

Niall was the first to speak, “Fuck that was hot. I’d do it again sometime if you want.”

Harry laughed, “You have become addicted.”

“Well, having two of the hottest guys in LA fuck you, you would become addicted too,” Niall answered with a laugh.

“Okay, little sex maniacs. Let’s get you cleaned up and have breakfast first. Then we can talk about the future.” Louis said as he pulled the boys up. He couldn’t deny that maybe having Niall as a guest would be fun. But before that he needed to talk to Harry to find out where they stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments make me happy <3 All the love.


	5. Epilogue: When you say it like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here's a little epilogue. I don't think the story is done yet but this part needed a clear ending as the last chapter left some questions in the air. So, I hope you like it. :)

Few months had passed since Louis and Harry had a threesome with Niall. After that the boys broke up but surprisingly they stayed friends. Both deciding that they were much too important for each other to lose their friendship over short period of dating.

It made Louis’ life a lot easier. He wasn’t as jealous when Harry was with Niall, so he kept putting off the talk. Zayn kept asking him about it, but he always made up some excuse. 

Then one day Harry came home from school, raving about this beautiful guy he had met at the library, and he was thinking about asking him out, so Louis knew he couldn’t wait any longer. Harry was acting like a single (and he was, Louis knew that) and it would kill Louis to see him with anyone else. So that night when he made them dinner and decided they needed to talk.

On Saturday Louis asked Harry to join him in the living room. They had the house to themselves as Sandra and Preston were having a short holiday to see their loved ones.

“Harry, baby. We need to talk about something that’s been on my mind for a long time.” Louis started but Harry interrupted him. “You’re leaving, aren’t you? I knew you wanted out since you’ve been acting so weird lately.”

“No, Harry! I’m not leaving. Or I hope I’m not leaving. It’s all up to you after you hear what I have to say.”

“You have a boyfriend.”

“NO! You don’t get to talk until I have said what I need to say. After that you are free to talk as much as you want.”

Harry nodded, keeping his mouth shut this time.

“So, as I was saying, before you interrupted me, I’ve been thinking our situation a lot. You and I and how I feel about you. I know you are still young.”

“Not that young, I’m already 15,” Harry muttered.

“Yes, you turned 15 some time ago, but you are still quite young. And because of that, what I’m about to ask you is incredibly selfish of me. But I cannot live like this anymore, so I need to come clean. I love you Harry. I’m in love with you. I have been quite a while now, if I’m honest. And I want us to be boyfriends. Meaning that if you want to fuck someone else, either I want to be there, or at least you must discuss it with me first. But that’s what I want. I’m not happy without you and I just want to be with you for real. I want you to be my boyfriend. And I understand that if you want to be free and date, it’s okay and you can do that. But if you love me like I love you, I wish we could be together for real.”

When Louis was done with his speech, Harry sat there staring at him. 

“You want to be with me? Why?”

“Because you are funny, and smart and sexy as hell. I’m always happy with you, even when we argue. I love you.”

“Holy shit. I always thought you just fucked me because dad pays you. I never thought you would actually love me the same way I love you,” Harry finally said after being silent for a long time.

“Of course, I’m not fucking you just because Zayn pays me...” Louis said and then he got what Harry had actually said. “Wait, you love me too?”

“Yes! I’ve been saying I love you for the longest time, but you never seem to get it. I’m in love with you too!”

“What about that boy you talked about asking out?” Louis asked confused.

“I say things like that to make you jealous. There was no guy,” Harry admitted while looking at his hands.

“You little minx! You achieved what you wanted. I was going crazy of thinking of you with another guy.”

“I’m sorry. But it got you to finally tell me how you really feel, didn’t it,” Harry said as he climbed on Louis’ lap. “Will you now fuck me, boyfriend?”

“Oh god, it sounds good coming out of your mouth. And yes, I will fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Louis promised as he bit a mark on Harry’s neck.

“Ah, fuck. Good thing that is Sunday tomorrow them. Do your magic, loverboy,” Harry giggled as he grinded on Louis’ already hardening length. 

That night while Louis fucked Harry harder than ever before, he couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. Harry was the love of his life and now he got to have him, all of him. He was so in love. 

Afterwards Harry was laying on Louis’ chest and playing with his chest hair. “I’m so happy daddy chose you all those years ago. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby. So much,” Louis answered and smiled. Finally everything was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the epilogue. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I will be writing one more part for this series at some point in the future. But as of now, I'll be on hiatus. I haven't found any interesting prompts to write and even getting this finished has been a struggle. I'll still be around, reading every comment you leave and reading other fics. Maybe I'll come back at some point, but for now I need a break.   
> As always you can find me from tumblr [nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/) or on twitter @nikitawrites
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful spring and let's talk in the comments! 
> 
> All the love,   
> Nikita

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments make me happy.
> 
> You can also find me from tumblr [nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)


End file.
